


Is This Love?

by GingerAnn



Series: Ichigo-Grimmjow-Renji [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, POV Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Grimmjow has some thoughts while spending the night with Ichigo and Renji.





	Is This Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I read all of Bleach and my imagination went off on a Renji/Ichigo trip. And then my brain was like "Let's add Grimmjow in there..." Then this happened. Followed by more that I'll slowly get around to finishing and posting. 
> 
> For reference (and I will get into all of this more in other stories, I swear), Ichigo is a med student, Renji has a job with Kuchiki Industries (which for some reason I decided is a tech company) and Grimmjow works at a local gym. 
> 
> Rated M just cause there are some not super graphic mentions of sex. Just wanted to be on the safe side and pretend teenagers don't know about sex.

Grimmjow closed his eyes as the sweat cooled on his naked body. He would have never guessed a year ago that he’d be lying in bed with one boyfriend while their other boyfriend finished his post-sex clean up. He could hear Renji in the bathroom. He knew the redhead wouldn’t take a shower because he hated going to bed with wet hair. But he would do a quick wipe down with a washcloth before he came back.

Grimmjow felt a hand slip into his. Ichigo’s hand. Even if he didn’t know it was Ichigo, he could recognize the slight differences between the two men’s hands. Ichigo’s fingers were a bit slimmer, skin smoother. And Renji had a crooked finger from when he broke it as a teenager throwing a bad punch. Ichigo still teased him about it.

Grimmjow thought back to other people he had sex with throughout the years. He had more than his fair share of partners. He even had a couple of threesomes under his belt before meeting Ichigo and Renji. One main difference, aside from the number of dicks involved, Renji and Ichigo didn’t want him to leave after sex. He’s sure if he pushed it, they would let him leave. But when he started to get dressed after that first time, Ichigo pouted. And Renji tackled him back onto the bed. After that, Grimmjow didn’t even try to leave, not that he wanted to at this point. Deep down he never wanted to leave this bed that wasn’t even big enough for the three of them. They fit, sort of. Renji usually ended up pressed between the wall and Ichigo’s back. Grimmjow would be on his back on the other edge, he usually woke up with an arm or leg dangling off the side. Ichigo would end up half draped over Grimmjow. One of Renji’s hands always ended up on Grimmjow. Like he couldn’t sleep without knowing the blue-haired man was there. Even with the fear of falling out of bed, Grimmjow slept better here with them than he had ever slept before.

Grimmjow honestly had no idea what he was doing. All his previous “relationships” lasted a night. Sometimes not even an entire night. But now he had two men who wanted him for more than just sex. And they were open and honest about their feelings for him. When they came into the gym while he was working, Renji would grab him and kiss him until Ichigo pulled them apart with a grin and an eye roll. Ichigo would hold his hand while they were out. The three of them had a group text where they just sent random messages throughout the day. Renji’s texts were full of emojis, gifs and text speak. Ichigo’s were correctly spelled with perfect grammar. Grimmjow’s were in between, with the occasional autocorrect disaster. They went on actual dates. Once a week the three of them would go out to dinner or see a movie. Once they went to the zoo. They also went to the arcade and amusement park regularly. Ichigo and Renji introduced Grimmjow to their friends as their boyfriend. They took annoying selfies together and posted them on Instagram and Facebook. Renji’s always had what Ichigo referred to as “teen girl captions.” Ichigo took Grimmjow to meet his family. 

Grimmjow felt a cold washcloth on his skin. He didn’t even move while Renji cleaned Ichigo’s cum off his stomach. He felt the bed move, meaning Ichigo was going to go take his usual quick after sex shower. He felt lips against his forehead. Ichigo’s. Renji had a weird addiction to candy-flavored lip balm. He always tasted sweet and left waxy, candy scented lip prints. 

There was mumbling between Ichigo and Renji. Grimmjow could picture them easily. Standing next to the bed. Soft and quiet “I love you”s before they pressed their lips together. Then Ichigo would leave, taking the washcloth with him. The couple times he didn’t take the washcloth, Renji tossed it on the floor. Then Ichigo stepped on it and yelled for a solid 15 minutes about germs and disgusting behavior.

“I know you’re awake,” Renji said as he fell onto the bed beside Grimmjow. 

“Wasn’t trying to fool you,” Grimmjow said, his voice slightly hoarse.

One of Renji’s hands made its way to Grimmjow’s chest. Fingers playing along the bare skin and scars. 

Grimmjow hated his scars. They made people ask questions he didn’t want to answer. Ichigo and Renji never asked about them. He finally gave in and told them after they all started dating. The way they treated him didn’t change. They didn’t act like he was broken or some shit. An hour after he dropped the “I was abused most of my life” bombshell, he was pressed between the two of them as they fucked him senseless. He screamed both their names as he came. The next morning, they found a letter from a neighbor asking them to be quieter. Renji framed it and hung it on the living room wall. 

“What are you grinning about?” Renji asked.

“Birthdays and bank holidays,” Grimmjow replied, his grin growing.

Renji chuckled. 

Ichigo referred to double penetration as that since Renji said he enjoyed it well enough. It was not something he wanted to do all the time though. Just on birthdays and bank holidays. Grimmjow agreed. Ichigo didn’t enjoy being on the receiving end of it at all. He didn't even really enjoy bottoming that often, which was fine with Renji and Grimmjow. 

Sex with Ichigo was a perfect example of “making love”, Grimmjow thought. While he and Renji didn't mind some quick and rough sex in a bathroom stall at a bar, Ichigo was different. He demanded kisses and sweet touches. He taught Grimmjow that foreplay could be just as good (sometimes even better) than the actual sex. And he didn't mind if Grimmjow and Renji wanted to go off and be rough and quick together. 

Grimmjow heard the bedroom door shut seconds before Ichigo was laying half on top of him.

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” Ichigo asked.

“Yeah. At noon,” Grimmjow replied bringing a hand up to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. It was still wet, but Grimmjow didn’t care. He loved touching Ichigo and Ichigo didn’t allow more than holding hands and small kisses when in public. So, Grimmjow touched the orange-haired man as much as he could when he was allowed. 

Renji - on the other hand - loved PDA. He and Grimmjow barely kept their hands to themselves while they were out together. Even when Ichigo was there as well. He didn’t mind. Said it was something they both needed that he couldn’t give them. 

The three of them worked so well together. Much to the surprise of damn near everyone they knew. They were close to their year anniversary. Which shocked Grimmjow more than anyone else. He figured the other two would get tired of his shit after a couple of weeks. In the beginning, he had no idea where he fit in. Ichigo and Renji had been a couple for years when he met them. When they told him that they both wanted to date him, he agreed thinking they were just too repressed to say “we want to fuck you.” But he was wrong. They wanted to date him and do all the things involved. Including celebrating anniversaries. Grimmjow only knew when their anniversary was because Renji put a heart on the calendar with their initials in it. He had no idea what to get the other two. From what he understood presents were expected. He could probably get away with buying Ichigo a massive amount of chocolate. Renji wanted to get another tattoo, Grimmjow could give him money for that. Was that too impersonal? He had no idea and the only people he could ask were laying in bed next to him. It would kill the surprise if he asked. He could suck it up and ask their friend Rukia. 

Grimmjow heard a soft groan. 

“Really, Ichi?” Renji said, his voice breathy.

“You’re both just so fucking hot laying there naked,” Ichigo said.

Grimmjow chuckled as he felt Ichigo’s mouth on his neck.

“We created a monster, Grimm,” Renji said.

“I love you,” Grimmjow said. 

Everything seemed to freeze. Ichigo’s mouth stopped moving but was still pressed against Grimmjow’s neck. Grimmjow didn’t even realize what he was saying until it was out of his mouth. 

Ichigo said those words to Grimmjow months ago. And he said it was okay that Grimmjow couldn’t say them back. They ended up making out on the living room floor until Renji came home from work. That night they learned the coffee table did not work as a surface to have sex on, but the couch wasn’t half bad.

Renji said those words a few weeks later. They were mixed in with a slew of other words Renji was whining and moaning as Grimmjow fucked him. Grimmjow ignored it. Until afterward when Renji pulled him close and whispered it again in Grimmjow’s ear. Once again, no one said anything because Grimmjow couldn’t bring himself to say it back. 

Renji and Ichigo peppered their conversations with “I love you”s. They said it when they woke up in the morning. Said it before they left the apartment for the day. Texted it randomly throughout the day (Renji’s included little heart emojis). Said it when they got home. And Grimmjow always smiled and nodded. He promised to never lie to them and saying that he loved them before he was sure of what love even was, felt like a lie to him. So, they waited. Never pushed. Never even looked disappointed at his lack of response to them saying it. 

“Who… Who ya talkin’ to, Grimm?” Renji asked, his voice soft.

“Both of you,” he replied. Which was true. He loved them both. More than he ever thought was possible. He didn’t even know what love was until he met these two. It wasn’t like it was in movies and TV shows. It was messy and silly and different for everyone. So what if he loved two guys? They loved him back. And they loved each other. So, in Grimmjow’s opinion, shit was perfect. Or at least close enough that he couldn't complain.

“Okay. Good, now back to what I was doing,” Ichigo said.

“No. No more sex tonight. I’m fucking exhausted,” Renji groaned.

“And you already showered,” Grimmjow said with a smile.

“Fine,” Ichigo said moving away from Grimmjow. “But don’t yell at me if I have sex dreams all night and one of you wakes up to me humping your leg.”

“As long as I don’t have to do anything, I don’t fucking care,” Renji said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: gingerann  
> Follow me on Twitter: GingerAnn23


End file.
